


Qualcosa di torbido (I'm bruised but not broken)

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [4]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Sentimentale, Shounen-ai, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era questa la prima reazione di suo fratello al dolore: quando si convinceva di essere diventato una presenza indesiderata, preparava le valige e spariva, onde evitare altri impicci a chi pure aveva ripudiato il suo affetto.<br/>
Sfasciava le fondamenta, si liberava in fretta delle macerie, ricominciava piantando altrove picchetti su terreni sempre più friabili: Kunihiro si domandava quand’è che la sua fenice interiore avrebbe esaurito i fiammiferi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualcosa di torbido (I'm bruised but not broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Se rifletto sul fatto che ci sono voluti mesi prima che questa fanfiction passasse dallo stato di pura idea all’abbozzo vero e proprio, mi trovo anche costretta ad ammettere, purtroppo, che i miei tempi di produzione si sono _leggermente_ dilatati… ma ciò che conta è il risultato, giusto? X-)  
>  Ho scritto questo racconto ispirandomi al tema della _fiducia_ dei _Seven Sins and Virtues_ (anche se la virtù teologale sarebbe stata da tradurre letteralmente come _fede_ ) e per esso ho scelto un p.o.v. particolare, quello di Kunihiro, fratello maggiore di Tetsu e personaggio che a forza di rileggere quella parte del manga ho imparato ad apprezzare: dubito di essere riuscita ad narrare per bene la complessità della loro vicenda, ma sono lieta di aver almeno iniziato a fare tentativi in questo nuovo campo d’argomenti.  
>  La nostra storia si svolge successivamente al quarto volume di **Koi suru Boukun** e, anche se praticamente non ho preso affatto in considerazione i contenuti del numero cinque, potremmo dire di trovarci in un futuro più o meno prossimo nel quale la situazione per i nostri protagonisti si è fatta più pacifica. (A dire la verità non so se Souichi abbia già compiuto ventisei anni, nel fumetto, ma ci tenevo ad organizzargli una festa di compleanno, seppur in ritardo. :*D)  
>  Gli  spoiler maggiori, però, sono ovviamente relativi al _tankobon_ due, che è quello nel quale fa la sua prima apparizione Kunihiro: da ciò che ho capito, sui prossimi due numeri di _GUSH Magazine_ dovrebbe essere pubblicata una side-story dedicata proprio a lui, quindi ho preferito sbrigarmi a terminare questa fanfic per evitare ulteriori… interferenze. ^^;

  
  
[…] __  
Sii per sempre ripudiata, per sempre abbandonata,  
Distrutti sian per te tutti i legami naturali.  
[ ** _Aria della Regina della Notte_** , **Il flauto magico** , W. A. Mozart] (*) 

  
Kunihiro Morinaga spinse indietro gli occhiali con un lieve colpo di dito.  
Quello era un gesto che compiva spesso quando si sentiva nervoso, che le lenti gli stessero effettivamente scivolando giù dal naso o meno. Una specie di tic, insomma.  
Per svolgere con competenza il suo lavoro, aveva dovuto abituarsi in fretta a mascherare il disagio e ad indossare abitualmente scomodi abiti formali; ma in quel momento, mal accomodato su una seggiola di plastica in un angolo di quel pittoresco salotto, non avrebbe potuto avere un aria più compassata ed ingessata di così.  
Il suo personale bagaglio d’esperienze di vita, in effetti, non poteva essergli d’alcun aiuto nel superare l’insolita situazione nella quale era rimasto invischiato: presenziare al compleanno del fidanzato di suo fratello gay e nel contempo sembrare sufficientemente felice di partecipare alla festicciola, infatti, esulava dalle sue abituali competenze.  
Se almeno sua moglie non avesse avuto già un impegno improrogabile, per quella sera…  
Non avrebbe mai dato una mano a metter su quella sconcertante messinscena, se non avesse compreso al volo quanto ci tenesse Tetsuhiro. Ma non sarebbe stato molto meglio incontrarsi il mese scorso, magari in occasione del _suo_ compleanno (**)?  
Kunihiro fissò abbacchiato l’ombrellino che galleggiava beato nella sua bibita dal colore strano e desiderò ardentemente allentare il nodo della propria cravatta: faceva caldo. Perché nessuno si preoccupava di accendere il condizionatore, sempre che in quella casa ve ne fosse uno?  
Dopo essersi chiariti sulla faccenda di Masaki, i due fratelli avevano continuato a tenersi in contatto telefonicamente con una certa frequenza ma, data la distanza che separava le città in cui vivevano, vedersi di persona era complicato.  
Essendo stato, probabilmente, colui che aveva trattato con più crudeltà Tetsuhiro quando lo scandalo era esploso, era naturale che, nell’istante in cui la verità gli era stata rivoltata contro con altrettanta violenza, fosse stato di conseguenza anche quello a cui era toccato essere investito dal rimorso più grande.  
Non si poteva dire che la loro fosse una famiglia molto unita né che lui, personalmente, avesse mai prestato particolare attenzione al fratellino minore del corso della loro crescita, ma a quei tempi considerava le cose secondo un’altra ottica e non si era mai posto il problema che Tetsuhiro potesse aver bisogno del supporto dei suoi parenti ma che, per qualche ragione, avesse preferito non esternare le proprie richieste.  
Al di là dell’accettazione delle sue tendenze sessuali, infatti, restava il più grosso, pesante errore di fondo: nell’attimo in cui la crisi lo aveva colto, Kunihiro non aveva avuto il minimo tentennamento nello stabilire chi fosse nel giusto.  
La questione non riguardava neppure tanto il loro legame di sangue, quanto le sue capacità di valutazione in generale.  
A conti fatti, conosceva Tetsuhiro da molti più anni di Masaki, ma per Kunihiro era stato scontato ritenere che fosse stato proprio quest’ultimo l’unica sventurata vittima di quell’assurdo processo.  
Non che avesse insistito molto per potergli parlare dopo l’accaduto, in effetti, ma ne era rimasto assolutamente sconvolto e ai Morinaga non veniva comunque concessa facilmente la possibilità d’incontrarlo… E quando aveva cominciato a spargersi la voce che suo fratello lo avesse sedotto contro la sua volontà per poi abbandonarlo a sé stesso, Masaki si era forse fatto avanti per smentire la menzogna? No.  
Ma una persona talmente distrutta da tentare il suicidio di solito non ha la forza per rialzarsi e ricominciare a combattere, aveva riflettuto amareggiato molto dopo quei giorni orrendi.  
E Tetsuhiro non aveva mai, mai replicato neppure ad una sola di quelle affermazioni infamanti. Era diventato soltanto più silenzioso e sfuggente; poi aveva preso a star fuori di casa sempre più spesso, la sera, e la solita gente a cui piaceva tanto chiacchierare era stata così premurosa da informarlo che ogni volta si faceva vedere in giro con un tipo diverso… Un ragazzino di appena sedici anni che proprio non la voleva smettere di mortificare l’onore di chi lo aveva tirato su: per gli dei, che razza di elemento!  
Di conseguenza Kunihiro, che si era rifiutato fino alla fine di prendere in considerazione anche gli elementi stonati dell’intero affare e che aveva sempre ritenuto Masaki, il suo amico del cuore, un ragazzo come tanti la cui preoccupazione più fastidiosa potevano essere al massimo gli esami d’ammissione all’università che andavano avvicinandosi, non aveva mai sospettato di poter aver avuto suo malgrado un ruolo (e _che_ ruolo!) nello svolgersi degli eventi.  
Solo ad anni di distanza aveva accettato, non senza enormi difficoltà, il fatto che il suo rispettabilissimo ex-compagno si fosse comportato in realtà come il peggiore dei codardi, ingannando e lasciando nei guai il suo amante. Che il vero destinatario dei suoi sentimenti era lui, e non Tetsuhiro; che erano stati proprio i tremendi insulti che aveva vomitato loro addosso quando li aveva trovati insieme, a spingerlo a ricorrere ad una lametta per liberarsi d’un colpo di quell’onta che gli aveva strappato il coraggio di guardarlo ancora negli occhi…  
Perché era stato necessario l’intervento di un estraneo, per fare chiarezza nella sua mente?  
Realizzare in quel modo come si fosse svolta effettivamente la storia era stata un’umiliazione senza pari, minore solo al debito che adesso sentiva comunque di avere nei confronti del caprone che, dopo avergli mollato a tradimento un pugno condito di vari improperi, gli aveva rivelato tutto senza preoccuparsi di ferirlo. Ma se l’era meritato, no? Soprattutto dal suo punto di vista; e dopo aver assistito alla scena della caffetteria, poi…  
Era stato come se, dopo aver passato interi mesi a lagnarsi di avere a disposizione una camera poco luminosa, qualcuno gli avesse fatto notare, scrostando via grumi di polvere con una semplice manata, che ciò era accaduto soltanto perché lui non si era preoccupato di tenere puliti i vetri delle finestre.  
Ed ecco pronta per lui una versione di quel macello nella quale ogni stridio di fondo aveva un senso; lucida e pura, dolorosamente brillante quanto cristallo!  
Eppure, quel suo rimpianto tardivo non ripagava neppure per metà la degnazione infastidita che per quasi otto anni aveva riservato a Tetsuhiro, o il suo non aver mai cercato di chiedere una spiegazione direttamente a Masaki, al quale aveva sostenuto di voler bene nonostante se ne fosse liberato appena aveva cominciato a creargli dei fastidi… Suo fratello, invece, ne aveva protetto il segreto affinché non perdesse ulteriormente la faccia, anche se così facendo aveva dato a tutti l’impressione di essere lui quello nel torto.  
Rimuginare sulla portata del fardello che aveva dovuto sostenere era stato oltremodo avvilente per Kunihiro, il quale era rimasto quasi altrettanto incredulo davanti alla sua spontanea offerta di riconciliazione.  
Essendo giunto alla conclusione che suo fratello, fosse dipeso da lui, non avrebbe mai parlato, e che ormai era maturato e si era disilluso abbastanza da non aspirare più a farsi valere giù al paese restando fermo sulle proprie posizioni, la seconda, genuina opportunità regalatagli da Tetsuhiro assumeva ai suoi occhi un valore ancora più profondo.  
Aprirsi a quella ricerca di dialogo non era costato a Kunihiro solo una punta di sollievo e gratitudine che bisticciavano ancora suo orgoglio finito sotto i piedi, ma anche una discreta scrollata alle sue convinzioni morali più radicate…  
– È che secondo me tu parti un po’ prevenuto, Nii-san (***), – aveva protestato gentilmente suo fratello minore al telefono. – Il Senpai sa dimostrarsi persino affettuoso quando non si sente minacciato, te lo assicuro.  
Kunihiro aveva roteato gli occhi al cielo, lieto che l’altro non potesse vederlo.  
– Quando fai così sembri _davvero_ lui, te lo giuro. – Il maggiore aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, stranito. – Dev’essere una specie di complesso del primogenito…  
– Ma scusa, – lo aveva fermato. – Quel tizio mi ha gonfiato di botte dieci minuti dopo avermi conosciuto ma ok, avevo cominciato io ad offendere e quindi posso anche sorvolare… – aveva sentito Tetsuhiro trattenere il fiato, dall’altro capo. – Ma come pretendi che possa sentirmi tranquillo, dopo che hai ammesso che avete una specie di relazione ma lui continua a negare l’evidenza?  
In seguito a quella frase era calato un breve silenzio, e Kunihiro non aveva faticato ad immaginare le sue dita che giocherellavano col filo della cornetta così come lo aveva visto fare tante volte da adolescente, quando lo sorprendeva a sussurrare frasi alle quali aveva imparato ad attribuire qualche importanza solo dopo aver scoperto a chi le stava rivolgendo.  
– Ammetto di non aver mai conosciuto qualcuno di così _aggressivo a sproposito_ , – aveva proseguito coraggiosamente Tetsuhiro. – Ma nonostante questo, Nii-san, non mentivo dicendoti che è veramente una brava persona. Diciamo che è un ragazzo timido con qualche difficoltà a vedersene bene…  
Kunihiro aveva domandato a sé stesso se non fosse arrivato, dunque, il fatidico momento in cui avrebbe ascoltato la prima confessione a carattere sessuale da parte del fratellino e aveva incrociato le dita, facendo affidamento sulle sue pur scarse capacità empatiche e in una novella base di tolleranza ancora non troppo elastica, a dire la verità.  
– Abbiamo fatto i nostri progressi, checché ne dica la gente, ma lui ha ancora bisogno di tempo e io questo lo capisco. E’ complicato, però se insistessi troppo potrebbe rivelarsi controproducente, presumo… Cioè, non che sia mia intenzione stare lì a soddisfare ogni sua bizza a vita, ma ci terrei molto che il mio amore non fosse solamente consensuale, ma anche _reciproco_ …  
Kunihiro aveva colto l’esitazione nella sua voce, il desiderio di esprimersi completamente frenato da una discrezione che trovava fondo nella loro mancanza di confidenza.  
Tetsuhiro poteva prenderlo in giro quanto voleva, ma forse non aveva mai avvertito una tale smania di proteggerlo e sostenerlo come in quella manciata di minuti.  
Non gli piaceva credere a quella convinzione secondo la quale, in una coppia, c’è sempre un partner che viene amato di più e che ama a sua volta di meno, ma talvolta aveva l’impressione che suo fratello fosse incappato proprio in un caso del genere. _Di nuovo_.  
– Però insomma, – aveva tentato. – Da quello che mi ha detto, stai covando aspettative simili che saranno anni…  
Il più giovane aveva ridacchiato, leggermente isterico.  
– _Covando_? Cos’è, una malattia?  
– Volevo dire… Non mi sembra che, in definitiva, il tuo Senpai si stia comportando molto correttamente con te, – si era spiegato meglio Kunihiro, sperando che l’altro non si fosse risentito troppo per la sua gaffe.  
Pur avendogli risparmiato riferimenti diretti a Masaki, il suo nome mai pronunciato pareva fluttuare tra loro, nebuloso e greve quanto aria viziata.  
– È difficile da accettare, per lui.  
– Mi pareva di aver capito che lo fosse per la maggior parte di voi, – aveva ironizzato Kunihiro con delicatezza, prima di riuscire a fermarsi.  
– Non sto negando il fatto che quell’uomo sia piuttosto cocciuto, ma in qualche maniera riusciamo quasi sempre ad intenderci, noi due, – aveva mormorato Tetsuhiro. – Nii-san…  
– Sì…?  
– Io… Ho commesso degli errori. Parecchi. – Kunihiro lo aveva sentito prendere il respiro e tremare, come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime. Avrebbe voluto interromperlo, consolarlo, ma sapeva che non gli sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto. – Il Senpai non ha tutti i torti, ad essere così guardingo nei miei confronti… E’ che devo aver abusato troppo spesso della sua fiducia, suppongo.  
Kunihiro si era morso un labbro: la tentazione di chiedere spiegazioni più approfondite era forte, oltre che già profondamente radicata nel suo stesso modo di essere... Ma almeno per quella volta, al contrario di quanto aveva fatto tempo prima, doveva permettergli di confidarsi con lui liberamente, anche a costo di ritrovarsi ad ascoltare qualcosa di poco conveniente o di sentirlo snocciolare l’ennesimo mucchio di scuse che non stavano né in cielo né in terra.  
– Io… Adesso mi rendo conto che forse il contesto era sbagliato... e che probabilmente ho forzato la mano quando lui ancora non si sentiva pronto…  
Nell’udire quel tono sommesso, troppo fioco, Kunihiro aveva sentito un brivido freddo attraversargli la schiena.  
Gli era tornata in mente la figura del fratello che si allontanava la mattina in cui aveva lasciato Fukuoka; la testa che ciondolava tristemente infossata tra le spalle e i suoi passi che risuonavano pesanti, come se ognuno di essi gli stesse costando una fatica immensa.  
Era questa la prima reazione di suo fratello al dolore: quando si convinceva di essere diventato una presenza indesiderata, preparava le valige e spariva, onde evitare altri impicci a chi pure aveva ripudiato il suo affetto.  
Sfasciava le fondamenta, si liberava in fretta delle macerie, ricominciava piantando altrove picchetti su terreni sempre più friabili: Kunihiro si domandava quand’è che la sua fenice interiore avrebbe esaurito i fiammiferi.  
E proprio quando lui sembrava stare un po’ meglio, quella persona ingrata osava ritrascinarlo nello sconforto e nell’incertezza?  
Ma no, aveva ribattuto Tetsuhiro a quel proposito un paio di telefonate prima, dato che era stato proprio grazie al Senpai che aveva ritrovato una specie di stabilità, che lui ci credesse o meno.  
Però le sparate di quell’uomo proprio non gli andavano a genio: poteva avere tutte le ragioni del mondo a giustificare quella che Tetsuhiro definiva semplicemente ‘cautela’, ma ciò non gli dava il diritto di rivolgersi agli altri tanto scortesemente e di fare sembrare a tutti i costi l’amore che suo fratello gli dimostrava una specie di capriccio ormai scipito.  
Eppure, quando Tetsuhiro cominciava a parlare di lui, neppure i sottintesi osceni di cui era comunque carica la sua inflessione autenticamente dolce riuscivano a fargli apparire scabroso il loro rapporto: per quanto ripugnante avesse potuto apparire a Kunihiro una coppia omosessuale, riconosceva in quella voce sognante una traccia di riserbo, nonché una specie di sottinteso di fondo che sanciva quanto suo fratello fosse onesto, o almeno quanto avesse sinceramente fede nel suo amante e nel loro legame, per quanto delicato fosse ancora.  
Ed era una forma di determinazione quasi selvaggia, che disorientava Kunihiro perché mai l’avrebbe immaginata possibile in un ragazzo che, alla fin fine, aveva sempre faticato a conciliare una razionalità forte, calco accidentale di famiglia, con un’emotività altrettanto instabile, risultato di diversi fallimenti relazionali.  
Kunihiro si era riscosso da quei pensieri tornando alla carica:  
– Ma se tu non avessi fatto il primo passo non sarebbe accaduto un bel niente, giusto? Il troglodita non brilla per spirito d’iniziativa, a giudicare da quello che mi hai raccontato…  
– Nii-san! – aveva strillato il fratello minore. – Certo che proprio non demordi…!  
– E tu probabilmente non la smetterai mai di giustificare le sue cattive maniere, – aveva risposto Kunihiro senza scomporsi.  
– Cos’è diventata, una questione di puntiglio? Io non lo giustifico mica: gli vengo solo incontro.  
Kunihiro aveva represso a stento una risata, soffocata soltanto dal suo amor proprio.  
– Ti avverto: non verrò mai a trovarvi fino a quando non mi avrai assicurato di averlo ammansito. E se _quello_ dovesse attaccarla di nuovo a sbraitare, beh, è probabile che stavolta inizi a strillare anch’io.  
– Ne terrò conto, – aveva replicato Tetsuhiro, sforzandosi di non suonare compiaciuto.  
Così, tra una battuta ironica e una crisi di nervi, il giorno in cui quell’uomo compiva ventisei anni era arrivato.  
Tetsuhiro, a sua insaputa e certamente contro la sua volontà, aveva deciso di organizzargli una piccola festa a sorpresa invitando tutti coloro che avevano avuto una parte nella loro storia, qualsiasi cosa ciò significasse, da tenersi nell’appartamento che condividevano da dopo che l’abitazione del fidanzato era stata data alle fiamme. ( _Faccio bene ad affidare il mio già sfortunato fratello a uno che istiga pazzi ad appiccargli incendi in casa?_ , si era chiesto nuovamente Kunihiro con una certa ansia.)  
In ogni caso, per quanto il posto brulicasse di personaggi ambigui, aveva ricevuto da quegli sconosciuti un’accoglienza decisamente cordiale… Al contrario Tatsumi, torvo a livelli allarmanti per via di quell’imprevisto, era già corso a rifugiarsi almeno tre o quattro volte sul balcone con la scusa di andare a fumare.  
Ma non aveva agito di nuovo nei suoi confronti come uno sconsiderato, se non altro: trovare quella piccola folla ad attenderlo era bastato, nel suo complesso, a destabilizzarlo. A lui in particolare aveva riservato solo un corrugamento di fronte dovuto allo stupore.  
Kunihiro, risollevato, ne aveva approfittato per darsi un’occhiata in giro ed analizzare gli altri astanti.  
Aveva conosciuto Kanako, la figlia più giovane dei Tatsumi, una ragazzina delle medie che al contrario del primogenito sembrava un tipo davvero ben educato e affabile; così come gli aveva fatto una discreta impressione Tomoe, il geniale fratello di mezzo già adocchiato da una famosa ditta americana… Nel complesso, da chi avesse preso caratterialmente quell’energumeno rimaneva un mistero.  
Il fatto che non ci fosse il padre a presenziare a quella ricorrenza, però, faceva supporre che la loro condizione potesse essere un po’ più complicata di quanto appariva, e Tetsuhiro gli aveva spiegato che la loro madre era morta anni prima… Che fosse stato anche questo, a rendere quell’uomo un soggetto tanto difficile? Kunihiro non aveva avuto di quelle mancanze e non se la sentiva di addossare ai suoi genitori bigotti l’intera responsabilità di essere diventato un omofobo intransigente, crescendo.  
Giusto in quel senso l’aveva incuriosito il comportamento di Kurokawa, il marito di Tomoe (la storia del fratello minore gay non era una palla, se non altro): continuava a guardarsi nervosamente intorno, come se si aspettasse un’aggressione da un momento all’altro, e quando incrociava il suo sguardo sobbalzava come se fosse stato beccato a fare qualcosa di male e si aspettasse una punizione. Che diavolo avevano raccontato Tatsumi e Tetsuhiro di lui, a quella gente…?  
Tra parentesi, non gli erano sfuggiti i segni di vittoria che di tanto in tanto, credendosi non visto, mandava a Tetsuhiro, che gli sorrideva a sua volta stolido… Suo fratello avrebbe dovuto spiegargli anche questo.  
In compenso la madre di Kurokawa, Reiko, sembrava decisamente su di giri e faceva più baldoria di tutti messi insieme. Si era sposata ben cinque volte, aveva spiegato Tomoe in vena di pettegolezzi, e Kunihiro non faticava a spiegarsene il perché.  
Alla festa era intervenuto anche Hiroto, un ex-collega di lavoro di Tetsuhiro dai capelli castani (****), e un certo Isogai, un amico di Kurokawa che però dimostrava anche una certa familiarità con Tatsumi, considerato che una delle prime cose che gli aveva detto appena dopo averlo salutato riguardava il darsi appuntamento per andare a fare karaoke insieme… Kunihiro aveva frainteso, oppure davvero suo fratello gli aveva scoccato un’occhiataccia, a quelle parole? E il suo uomo non sia era forse concesso la prima pausa-sigaretta subito dopo? Mah…  
Kunihiro si liberò dell’ombrellino molesto posandolo sul mobiletto del telefono e si decise a berci su: era inutile stare a lambiccarsi il cervello quando l’opinione generale raccomandava di far finta di niente, benché tutti i presenti sapessero o perlomeno sospettassero che Tetsuhiro ed il suo senpai dalla coda di paglia non erano semplici colleghi. Se non altro, in quel frangente la sua omertà non avrebbe danneggiato nessuno…  
– Sarebbe arrivata l’ora di tagliare la torta, non trovate? – aveva detto Kanako, ridestandolo completamente dal suo torpore. – Qualcuno dovrebbe andare a stanare Nii-san e Morinaga-san…  
– Vado io, – si era offerto Kunihiro con l’intenzione di sgranchirsi le gambe, ma brandendo ancora minacciosamente il bicchiere di carta vuoto come se fosse stato un’arma.  
Si avviò tranquillo per la strada che aveva già visto percorrere da Tatsumi ed entrando nella nuova stanza non si meravigliò, ovviamente, constatando che il terrazzo era spalancato.  
In compenso, il suo cuore sobbalzò violentemente quando scorse Tetsuhiro che accostava il suo viso a quello dell’altro uomo, sia pure per pochi istanti.  
Tatsumi era arretrato immediatamente, borbottando sottovoce:  
– Smettila, deficiente! E se ci vedesse qualcun altro?!  
– Sono sicuro che riuscirei a farmene una ragione, – aveva risposto Tetsuhiro, sardonico.  
Tatsumi aveva scosso il capo, tenendo gli occhi bassi per l’imbarazzo:  
– Non ti sopporto più, lo sai…?  
– Lo ripeti quasi ogni giorno, eppure sei ancora qui.  
Senza far rumore e col respiro stupidamente accelerato, Kunihiro si appoggiò alla parete più vicina e fissò i vacui occhi di vetro dello squalo balena di peluche che, inspiegabilmente, Tomoe aveva portato in dono a suo fratello maggiore (*****).  
Un leggero rumore di passi lo fece scattare: era Isogai che avanzava, con una sigaretta spenta tra le dita e un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra.  
Gli si avvicinò e sussurrò più seriamente:  
– Souichi-kun non è la persona pessima che cerca tanto di dare ad intendere, te lo assicuro. E non farà retromarcia solo perché questo potrebbe dare fastidio a qualcuno, mettitelo bene in testa, – dichiarò senza pietà e, prima di dargli le spalle e raggiungere la finestra, terminò: – Non stare ad angustiarti troppo, fratellone. Non si dice forse che tutto ciò che non ti ammazza ti rende più forte? 

* * *

(*) Si tratta della sola traduzione italiana del brano, che potrete trovare [qui](http://www.loggiavincenzosulis.it/Flauto_Libretto_italiano.htm): il testo originale è in tedesco.  
(**) La Takanaga ha fissato il compleanno di Souichi per il 2 Agosto. Non sono a conoscenza di date ufficiali per quello di Tetsuhiro, però mi sembra che, almeno sul suo blog, l’autrice abbia accennato qualcosa riguardo il fatto che sarebbe caduto il mese precedente; a Luglio quindi.  
(***) ‘Nii-san’ sta per fratello maggiore in giapponese.  
(****) Nel terzo numero di **Challengers** Tetsuhiro afferma che lui e Hiroto erano colleghi, pur non specificando in quale lavoro, e Souichi definisce i suoi capelli ‘di uno strano colore’.  
Trattandosi di un manga, è difficile stabilire quali potrebbero essere le tonalità insolite per la chioma di una persona in esso (e Sou non dovrebbe proprio parlare… XD), però, nell’unica illustrazione a colori nella quale compare Hiroto che io abbia mai visto, i suoi capelli sono di una sorta marrone aranciato: dato che per un giapponese dire che qualcuno ha i capelli castani equivale ad intendere che li ha tinti, ho preferito semplificare la questione.  
(*****) Nell’omonimo capitolo del secondo volume di **Challengers** , mentre sono in visita all’acquario di Hakkeijima, Tomoe dice a Mitsugu che Souichi trova bizzarri gli squali balena, così Kurokawa suggerisce di prendergliene uno di pezza come portafortuna…


End file.
